Cats & Dogs
by skywalkor
Summary: KakaYama, Yaoi, what more can I say? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys, me again! Just a lame warning about my grammar being so-so. Read and review and I will love you forever!_

_I don't own Naruto._

* * *

It was 6 am, but not a single person was out on the streets.

Kakashi was sitting quiet on his bet, with his both hands wrapped around a cup of coffee. He watched the beautiful sunbeams fall through the window, and let all his thoughts flow free in his head.  
The copy ninja was overworked and tired, but he couldn't sleep. He knew that it didn't matter, he had taken two days off, and he wanted to spend the hours in the best way possible. He could get some sleep later.

Something caught his attention, a small move from the window.

A stray cat had succeeded to squeeze it's body through the small opening.  
The fur was brown, in the light it shifted between dark brown and mahogany, and it was big and fluffy. The eyes were green, like emeralds, but the left one had a small lightning shaped spot of brown in it.

The cat jumped down from the window sill, where it had been seated, and started to move against Kakashi. When it finally had reached it's goal, it started rubbing against his leg.

He put his coffee down on the floor, then he smiled and leaned forward to put a gently hand on the cat's head. He scratched beside it's ear.  
The cat meowed, then it began to purr.

"You remind me of someone..."  
It was just a whisper, it came from Kakashi's mouth before he even realized.

The silver haired man stopped his movement. He closed his eyes and lay down on his bed again.  
He didn't wear the forehead protector, so both his normal eye and the sharingan was staring up in the roof.

A movement.

Something landed on his chest.

When he looked down, he found himself staring into a pair of green, warm eyes.

The cat span, closed its eyes and made itself comfortable.

Kakashi laughed quietly, as he lifted his hand to pet the cat even more.  
"Maah, you sure do remind me of someone." He whispered into the sleeping cat's ear. "It's almost like you call me senpai."

He fell slowly asleep, with a satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

_Short chapter, but it's really hard to write Kakashi, and I'm tired, so... More tomorrow I hope! Sweet dreams. ~_


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi woke up to the sounds of slamering in the kitchen. The door between the two rooms were slightly open, so he could hear the sounds but he couldn't see anyone.  
The cat?

The man sat up and yawned. He looked down on his chest, smiled a bit, and brushed away a lump of cat hair. He looked around the room but he couldn't see or sense it anywhere.

He left the bed in less than one second, moved towards the door, and when he reached it, he put his hand on it and pushed.  
"So this is where you are, you miserable little stray ca..."

Surprisingly for Kakashi, it wasn't the cat from earlier that looked back on him.

"Kakashi-senpai!" Yamato smiled broadly, "I came here to talk with you about Naruto-kun's training, but you were asleep, so..."

Yamato was wearing pair of black boots and the standard jounin-pants. These ones were in black and they were a little tighter than usual. No living soul on earth could say that the man didn't fit perfectly in them.  
On top of that, he wore a tight black shirt with long sleeves. The green jounin vest was open, and Kakashi could see the muscles on the slender body through the cloth.

Yamato blushed by the intensive look that he had been given. "Is that your friend?" he finally said, a few seconds later.

Kakashi looked down at the exact moment as he felt something soft on the left side of his leg.  
The brown cat looked up at the man and began to purr again.

"Ah, there you are..." He smiled, and looked up at Yamato again. "Sorry, I thought it was the cat. It has been wandering around the apartment for a few hours now."

Yamato laughed. "I know, he was sleeping at your chest when I first came here. It was actually kinda cute. I didn't want to wake you up, so I went to the kitchen and..."

The silver haired man stretched his neck and looked over the other man's shoulder. "You made us lunch?" A tone of teasing in his voice.

"Yes, but if you don't want it we can throw it away."

"Nonsense. Grab two plates. Let's go sit in the living room."


	3. Chapter 3

They sat on the floor in the living room and ate in silence.

Kakashi could see that Yamato was embarrassed by the situation, which actually wasn't that surprising.  
First, Kakashi had caughed the four years younger man in his very own kitchen, stared at him intensive, and after that he had insisted on eating the food that he had cooked. He was acting weird, and he knew that if he didn't stop doing stuff that was not like him, Yamato would be suspicious.

A warm feeling filled his stomach, but he pushed it away immediately.

Not now.

The silver haired shinobi finished his bowl with food, and with a ringing sound he put it beside himself on the floor. He waited a few seconds for the other shinobi to finish his bowl too, then he spoke.

"Tenzou."

"It's Yamato, senpai."

"Maah, sorry _Yamato._ That's your new name while you're working in the village, isn't it?"

"That's right. There is no longer any Tenzou."

A sting in the chest. He ignored it.

"So, you wanted to talk to me about Naruto's training?"

Yamato nodded, then he started to blush. "I don't... I'm sorry senpai, but I don't think that I'll be able to..."

Silence.  
Kakashi smiled, a bit teasingly. "What are you talking about?"

The shinobi opposite him was nervous. "I don't quite know if my body can handle it." He stopped and realized how wrong that sounded. "I-I mean that... I'm not sure if I can keep up with him. Even if it doesn't look like that, he's still powerfull and pretty sharp. What happeneds if too many clones starts to turn into the demon fox's cloak? What happeneds if he goes after you or me or the whole village? It'll be my fault! And..." His voice had grown louder and louder for every word he said, and there was a tone of panic in it too. "I won't be able to stop him."

"You're one of the most skilled shinobi that I've ever met, and I understand tha..."

"Senpai..."

"Don't interrupt! Listen to me. You're one of the most skilled shinobi that I've ever met and I know that it's not the ANBU-training that made you who you are. If you only had the confidence to see that! I've been stepping over tragedies my whole life - My father's death, Obito's death, Rinn's death, Minato's death... Those tragedies have put me down so many times that I've even stopped counting. But the third believed in me, and team seven did. It's not the physical strenght that matters, it's your mental assurance. Obito showed me that."  
Kakashi moved closer to the brunette. He sat on his knees and laid his right hand on the other mans shoulder. "Now it's your turn to show me. I believe in you."

Yamato lifted his head and the silver haired man finally got a look into his eyes.

Those eyes.

He drowned.

"Thank you for that."

It was a whisper, but it was so quiet that he barely heard it.

Before Kakashi even had realized it, they were moving towards each other.  
It was like time stopped.  
Yamato, with his face upwards, crossed legs and both hands on the floor. Kakashi, now standing on his knees, leaning forward with his his right hand on his friends shoulder.

Closer, closer, closer.

Slowly and gently their noses touched each other.

_What the hell are we doing_, Kakashi thought. He could read the very same sentence in Yamatos eyes, but neither of them could stop moving.  
_What the hell_...

* * *

_IT'S 00.52 HERE IN SWEDEN. I'm tireeeed. And I'm really sorry for making you guys wait! I've been on a holiday trip with my family for one week, without internet of course, so... _

_Ignore my lack of knowledge about grammar and the fact that it's in the middle of the night here. I won't keep you waiting this long for the next chapter I hope. Have a nice day/night!_


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter is from Yamato's point of view!_

* * *

He had never been this close to his senpai, not even when they shared the same tent on their ANBU-missions.  
Face to face, their noses touching each other.  
His heart pounded fast in his chest.  
Was he going to...?

He didn't have the heart to push him away, and he didn't want to, but something in his brain had stopped working and he simply _had_ to take control over it.  
Regain the balance.  
He knew what he wanted. Or in this case who he wanted.  
But he couldn't do it.

The young man closed his eyes and lowered his face.

He could feel that the other shinobi's motion had frozen only a second after his rejection.

It was a tense atmosphere in the room.  
Cold white walls was staring at them. Even the carpet and the floor was accusing him with invisible eyes.  
The only thing that wasn't complaining was the sun, it quietly shone through the window, leaving a flash of hope and tranquility.

Yamato could feel a stroke of regret in his heart.

Damn these feelings! He needed control, but his thoughts overflowed his brain. Faster than sound they turned in to a flashback.  
Hundreds of memories about him and Kakashi-senpai flew in front of his eyes, all of them from their earlier years in ANBU.

_The mission when they cried quietly over ten bodies that one hour ago was their comrades. There was only four left of them when they returned home that night._

_The mission when he first realized that it was more than pride that filled his heart when he was chosen to sleep next to the captain._

_The night when he heard about Kakashi-senpai's tragic life, from the beginning. That was also the night that he for the first time said that he was Orochimaru's lab rat to anyone else than himself, and it was not with shame. _

When the touching scenes had disappeared in front of him, he took a deep breath.  
The man in front of him had moved back one meter and was now sitting on his legs, with his knees on the rug. The man still looked awfully hot in his black jounin pants and specially designed long sleeved shirt that reached all the way up and over his nose, even thought his facial expressions told Yamato something else.  
He looked brittle, like he was going to break into pieces any second. He was angry at himself, the younger ninja could read it in his face like a book. He was cursing himself, irritated and a little desperate.

_Broken_, Yamato thought,_ broken. That's what I was too. Then I met you._

It was too much to him to think like that.  
He didn't care anymore.  
He wanted to take his senpai's face in his hands, kiss every inch of it. He had wanted it for so long.  
The only thing that stopped him was the fear that the other man wouldn't return his feelings, and of course, his need of keeping all emotions in check.  
He didn't care about those things anymore.

All he could think of was Kakashi.

All he could smell was Kakashi.

All he could see was Kakashi.

Flexible as a cat he moved towards his senpai, and with a quick jump he had him on the floor.  
He was standing over him on all four.  
Caughed in the playful cat's trap.  
The man looked so shocked and confused that Yamato had to smirk a little. He pushed their heads together, returned to the same closeness as before. He could see a little smile on Kakashi's face and it woke up all the feelings in his stomach.  
This time he didn't want to control them.

They both lifted a hand, but the younger one was first with placing it on the mask. The other hand landed on his softly and safely. It urged him to put two fingers under the thin cloth and pull it down.

For years he had dreamed of those lips. They were even more perfect than he had imagined them to be.  
Perfectly placed relative to his nose and chin.

Kakashi smirked against Yamato, put his other hand on the younger man's neck and pushed him slowly and mildly against him.

"I've wanted this since the first time I saw you, senpai..."

It was a whisper.

Silence.

Then he could feel the soft, pale lips against his.

They kissed.


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi enjoyed every second of the kiss. It was warm, soft and passionate. From a start it was just their hot lips against each other, nibbling and biting on their under lips. After a while it grew deeper, as Kakashi opened his mouth and stuck his tongue in younger shinobi's mouth.

Yamato breathed heavily and Kakashi's heart started to beat faster and faster. When the younger man had to pull back for air, he saw his chance and wrapped his arms around him, forcing the man down on him again. Yamato looked surprised, but not in a negative way, so Kakashi smiled seductively and in a second he had rolled their bodies aside.

He was on top now. He had the power.

"... Since the first time you saw me, huh?" The copy ninja whispered teasingly in his kohai's ear. When he raised his head he saw that the young man underneath him was blushing... It was the cutest thing he had seen in years.

"I... I meant that..." Yamato stuttered, but after a second he pulled himself together and took a deep breath. "Yes senpai, I have."

"Ever since the ANBU?"

He placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Yes senpai, ever since the ANBU."

A kiss on his left cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't. You were my captain, and relationships are strictly forbidden there, you know that. Even if you weren't... _aren't_ returning my feelings it would have affected our relationship as captain and soldier. "

Kiss on his right cheek.

"You should have told me. We didn't have any secrets in the ANBU."

"I-I'm sorry senpai..."

Kakashi leaned forward to finally place a kiss at the younger man's lips.  
It turned into a long kiss with nibbling and biting. Kakashi's whole body shivered by the intensity. He had to pull back.

They looked at each other, and Yamato started to smile.  
There was something in his deep brown eyes that made Kakashi freeze in his motion, unable to move the smallest muscle in his whole body.  
It felt like his heart skipped a beat when he looked at the face in front of him.

It was so peaceful... And handsome.  
Innocent.

His body screamed for more. He simply_ had_ to kiss him, just one more time.  
Eagerness in Yamato's eyes. He felt the same thing.

They met in a passionate kiss, filled with hunger and lust. The body connection between them was uncontrollable, they pressed their bodies tight together, synchronized.  
Yamato smiled broadly while they kissed, and Kakashi could feel his happiness enter his body too.

They rolled over so, Yamato was on top again. He laughed a bit and stroke the copy ninja's cheek.  
Kakashi felt a shiver down his spine and grabbed the younger man's hand.

"What?" The wood ninja said softly as he kissed Kakashi's fingers, one by one.

"Maah, nothing..." He let out a strangled sound that sounded like a quiet giggle.

A devilish grin flew across Yamato's face.  
He let go of Kakashi's hand and started to stroke his neck instead, teasingly. Tickling.

Kakashi started to laugh uncontrolled and loud, he tried to grab the other man's arms but he couldn't - he was to slow!  
_No way he's faster than me_, he thought as he tried and tried again without success. _I'm the copy ninja. I'm famous because of my speed. No way that Tenzou can beat me that easily..._

After a playful and painfully (for Kakashi) long fight, he finally managed to throw himself over the younger man, forcing him down on the floor. He grabbed his arms and pinned them above the brown and messy hair.

"Don't think... Don't ever think that you're faster than me " he laughed teasingly against Yamato.

"Really? So what was that?" the brown haired threw back at him, almost breathless but happily.

"I was slower on purpose. "

"Really..."

"Yup!"

"I don't believe you."

They both smiled big, it turned in to laughter and it went on for minutes.  
Yamato's eyes were watery, and when Kakashi leaned down to kiss him again he wrapped his arms around the man and held him just like that.

_This is perfect_, Kakashi thought. _Just perfect. Why can't I just stay like this forever._

* * *

_Guuys, I need help._  
_When I first started to write this fanfic, I aimed for a yaoi chapter, maybe two. But now I'm not sure anymore! Maybe they should just hace a cozy time with each other?_  
_I don't know, at the same time I really want them to be more intimate. I mean, Kakashi's the perv, right?_  
_Gah, it would be really nice if you could tell me what you think! Send a PM or a review with you opinion. And thanks a lot for reading, and all the reviews that I've got so far! You're so kind._  
_(And don't forget to read my new fanfic, **Hot Springs**, also KakaYama hehehe.)_  
_Arigato!_


	6. Chapter 6

Oh, Yamato enjoyed every second of them being together. He couldn't think of anything that had ever made him happier than this moment, when he could observe every little muscle in Kakashi's face.

"You're handsome."  
It slipped out of his mouth in a second.  
Oh god.

The man on top of him looked surprised, and he watched him with big eyes. They narrowed when he released a heartbreaking, mind exploding, stomach twisting and arousing wide smile, from the top of his head to the feet.  
It was gorgeous. Breath taking.

"You're not so bad either, Tenz."  
They moved closer.

"Ah, senpai... You don't need to."

"Need to what?"

"Need to say that, I know that I'm not..."  
He was silenced with a pale finger on his lips.  
Kakashi didn't freeze or move away, he just continued to smile and lean forward to place three kisses on the brown haired's cheekbones. He continued to kiss, now with completely closed eyes, down over the jaw and neck.

"You are, you really are. Let me show you how much..." He whispered on Yamato's neck which sent him shivers along the body.

He blushed a little when he felt his pants tighten down there. He knew that his senpai could feel it too, no doubt about it, but still he didn't rush over anything.  
The man on top of him swept his hands over his torso, removing the already open jounin-vest. They had to rise a bit to get it fully off, and while they still were up Kakashi took the opportunity to remove the black shirt that was hiding the brown haired's chest and stomach too.  
Yamato could see the eager in his senpai's eyes, and he almost got a little embarrassed by the thought. Of course he wanted him too, almost breathlessly much, but he had never imagined to end up on the floor without any clothes on the upper part of his body, and with a intimate man that he had loved for years on top of him.  
It was so much more than he ever had dreamed about.

He groaned when Kakashi continued to kiss spots of his body, down and down. He kissed his chest, down over his nipple and over his stomach. It felt so good that he had to breathe heavily in between the groans.  
"Ah, s-senpai..." he whispered as he run his fingers through the silver, almost white, long hair.

Kakashi was down at the waistband now, he bit on it twice but moved down over the bulge in his pants, kissing and nibbling.  
The brown haired almost let out a scream.  
It felt so good...

One second and a hand massaged his erection, while the head was up in face height again.  
They kissed gently, nibbled a little on each others under lips and let out small moans.  
It felt wonderful.

The silver haired one started to kiss to the left, until he reached the side of his kohai's face. Upwards a little, and he had reached his ear.

He bit on the earlobe and whispered. "You're hot Tenzou. I can't help myself, you're too god damn sexy."

To the right again and their mouths crashed together again, in one motion.

When Kakashi started to finger on the waistband, Yamato lifted both of his hands and put them on his sepai's waist.

They were eager.  
They wanted more.

"Oh god, Kakashi-senpai... Oh god..."

* * *

_Gomen for the break, I didn't quite know what to with this story or how to continue it, so this is rapidly improvised. I like it tho, it's a little too short but I'm too tired to continue :c I promise that I'll write more on it soon!  
_  
_So what do you think? Send me a review and I'll sing and dance all day. It would be nice with some tips and stuff like that. c:_

_(You can also see that I have a two more stories uploaded now, all KakaYama. It would be really nice if you wanted to read them too! Thank you so much ^-^_)


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi's shirt flew through the room along with Yamato's pants and socks. The older of then was still wearing his, but he knew that it wouldn't last for long.

They were still on the floor and touched eagerly on each other.  
Kissed.  
Felt.

Kakashi enjoyed every single moment of their kisses. Every lick and every bite, every single time their mouths were united.  
After a while it became too much.  
He needed more, so he moved down along his kohai's body. It was warm, and the skin was soft against his lips as he nibbled down over ribs and stomach muscles.

Down.

He reached the waistband for the third time, when...

_Knock knock.  
_Someone was outside the door.

The both men sat up quickly. They reached for the clothes that were all thrown in one of the corners of the living room, and Kakashi never thought that one minute could be that slow.  
He was done, the shirt was on and the mask was up, but when he turned around he could see that Yamato only had his pants on.

"Kaaakashi-sensei..."  
That loud voice could only belong to one person.

"Tenzou, you'll have to..."

The man was gone. When Kakashi turned around, no one was there except for the two bowls that no longer contained food and a pair of chopsticks.

"Sensei?"

He snatched. The blonde boy was standing next to him with a confused look on his face.

"Ey ey ey, Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing?"

"I didn't say that you could come to my apartment?"

"Sorry... But I got so tired of sitting on the field, waiting for you to come. You always have an excuse, but this time you didn't even show up. Did something happen?"

Shit. He had totally forgotten the training today.  
It was probably because of Tenzou, that bastard. How was he supposed to get out of this now?

"Ah, no I was just sitting here with my lunch and then..."

"Why are there two bowls? And why is your hair so messy?"

Gulp. Was this an interrogation?

"Naruto, calm down. I can't train you today, I'm sorry. Yamato came by and told me that he was too tired to continue with it today, but he should be ready for it tomorrow. "

"But I want to..."

"You can use a rest too. You're overworked. "

"I'm not."

They stared stubbornly on each other, but the boy gave up after just a few seconds. He started to walk grumbling against the door, and without the smallest goodbye, he left.

Ah.

Kakashi leaned back on the carpet. It was still a little warm from his and his kohai's intimacy, or what to call it.  
The man closed his eyes.  
He didn't even think, he just laid there and relied on the darkness and silence. He knew that he didn't want to think about anything, because if he did he would probably go mad.

He was lying on the floor, waiting for someone. Someone that probably should show up any minute now.

But no one did.

He was left alone with nothing but a slight smell of wood on his shirt.


	8. Chapter 8

"Damn it!"

Yamato kicked a stone that was laying on the street in front of him.

There was a few families out. They were busy keeping their kids in sight or busy buying  
stuff from the stalls and stores everywhere. No one noticed him.

He walked in silence, letting his thoughts take over his head. Cursing and blaming.

_How the hell could I force myself on him like that? The look in senpai's face when we heard that Naruto was going to open the door. I don't think that I'll ever be welcome there anymore._

He was desperate. They had both been eager to move on, and what would have happened if they hadn't been stopped?  
Why and why and why.  
His eyes watered.  
Damn it.

But suddenly, without being prepared, his thoughts got interrupted by a sudden movement. Without noticing it, he had almost walked straight in to a short, older woman.  
She looked surprised, but not angry at all. She had long gray hair that was braided in a long braid, wrinkles all over her face and a pair of big green eyes that stared at him curiously.

"Watch your steps, young man" she smiled.

Yamato's stomach twisted. How she narrowed her eyes and how her mouth slightly opened a bit... That smile reminded him so much of someone.

"I'm so sorry ma'am" The wood ninja apologized and wiped his forehead, "are you okay?"

"Oh, me? Yes, I'm perfectly fine!" the woman chuckled, "It's actually you that looks shocked. Are you okay? You look sad."

He didn't quite know what to do, put his polite side told him to answer. He had actually been one centimeter from walking straight in to the woman, he felt guilt for not being nice back. Also, he was a kindly man himself, and he wanted to answer. "You're good at reading people."

She smiled again. "I've heard that a lot now. Let's see...Trouble in paradise? Is there a girl you like?"

Yamato blushed. Not just because he was talking about feelings with an old lady on the main street of Konoha, but also because the words "trouble in paradise" reminded him of that perverted book that Kakashi-senpai always was reading.

"No? Hm, what about... a boy?" She laughed when she saw the wood ninjas face turn red as a tomato, as he started to stare down on the gravel. "Jackpot!"

"I-I don't think that..."

"Do you like him?"

"W-what..." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. What was he going to answer? Well, he had been honest until now... Why stop...? "Yes."

"Have you met someone like him before?"

"I've never felt like this before. Actually, he's the only one that I can think about."

"You love him."

"Yes. A lot."

"Have you been rejected?"

"No..."

"Then what are you doing here, wasting your time talking to an old hag like me?"

The woman raised her head up and kissed him on his cheek in a second. Without being fast enough to do anything about it, Yamato watched her disappear between the crowd of five or more families that tried to push themselves down the street.

He stopped and closed his eyes.  
What was that...

It didn't matter. He needed to focus now, think about what he was going to do.

_What the hell_, he thought, _it can't get worse than it already is. _  
The man turned around and started to walk back to the apartment.

Yamato was outside.  
His hand was lying on the handle, ready to push it down any second now.

"C'mon Yamato, you can do this" he murmured to himself, hesitating a little, but at the same time he just wanted it to be over. He wanted to be in those arms again, feeling his body against the other man's.

Something stroked his leg and he looked down to find the brown stray cat from before beside him, licking it's paw softly.

"Oh, you're here..." The ninja whispered as the leaned forward to pet the cat's head friendly.  
It purred.

"Can you tell me what to do?"

No answer. It just looked at him with uninterested eyes, then continued to lick that paw.

"Me neither."  
Sigh.

The cat moved away from his leg and started to walk down the gravel road.

When Yamato looked back, he could see that it was aiming for a small white dog with brown eyes and a big black spot over it's left ear.  
They met, stared a little on each other and when they moved closer, as they started to rub their faces against each other. The stray cat rolled down on his back and began to purr as the dog licked him on his nose.

It was cute.

Yamato took a deep breath.  
It was now or never.  
He had to do it.

He pushed down the handle and entered the small hall. Quietly, he trampled out of his shoes and entered the living room that he had left in such a hurry earlier that day.

Kakashi was laying in the floor, on his back with his head tipped to the right and his arms crossed over his chest. It raised and lowered in pace with his breaths.  
They were slow. Senpai was asleep.

He almost laughed by the sight. It was cute, and he had to move closer to take a seat beside the white haired man's face.  
Yamato stretched out his arm to move away a lock of silver hair.

Kakashi opened one of his eyes, the non-sharingan one that was almost black.  
He didn't look angry.  
He didn't look sad.  
He just looked a bit surprised, mild and happy.  
It wasn't anger in his eyes. It was joy.

"Tenzou... Am I dreaming?"

Yamato laughed relieved.  
"No you're not, senpai. I'm here with you."

* * *

_My computer shut itself down three times while I was writing this chapter! I got mad and almost threw it in the wall, ergh. So I'm sorry for the bad end, I'm going to write more soon. I've written this thing twice now, don't want to do it again... _  
_Anyway. Send a review? Hugs and kisses!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**(WARNING: This chapter contains yaoi, smut, lemon, what to call it. I honestly don't think that you should read it if you don't like it.)**_

* * *

"Man, Tenzou..."

"Mmhm..."

Kissing, tasting, nibbling. It felt perfect.

They had moved to the bedroom. After a bunch of "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" from both of them they had felt the eager again. From the top of their heads to the toes.  
Kakashi was in heaven.  
He felt a need of continuing to tell how sorry he was that he pushed himself on the man like that, but he couldn't find the words. The only thing that he actually wanted was his lips pressed against the ones in front of him.

When they kissed for the first time after all the apologizes he could hear his heart pound three times as fast as earlier. He had barely recognized the feeling, but still it was growing in his chest, taking over his whole body. God, it felt good.

When he ripped of Yamato's shirt, he couldn't resist to stare at the slender but still muscular body. Their kisses deepened and when the brown haired man started to kiss and lick down over his neck and chest, he moaned in pleasure.  
They both stood up and moved towards the bedroom, still with their lips attached to each other. It was like they were glued together, they just simply couldn't stay away.

And now they were there, on the bed. Kakashi on top, he had almost thrown the brown haired man down on the bed. He wanted him. Every inch of his body, right there. He laid himself on top of him.

Now it was Yamato's turn to rip off Kakashi's pants. The wood ninja was fast and flexible, and at least as filled with lust as his partner. He moaned and pressed his hips against other man's, which made him gasp for breath. He kissed him even deeper.

They undressed. Clothes was thrown in the room - vests, pants, shirts and socks. Yamato's face protector landed to the floor with a metallic clink.

It felt so good. They were both just wearing boxers, nothing else. The sight of his kohai that naked, that vulnerable and exposed made Kakashi shiver.  
Lust and love. Love and lust.

"S-senpai..." Yamato whispered as they pressed their bodies together, again and again. "Please..."

Kakashi let one of his hands touch the other man's torso, he let it stroke down over his chest, belly, waist, hips... He touched his boxers. One finger under the waistband.  
A moan.  
Two, three fingers under.  
Yamato grabbed his arm. He wanted him.  
Five fingers.  
He couldn't resist.  
He let his hand slip in under the thin fabric and grab touch the growing erection. He put his hand around it, first just feeling but after a while he started to slowly pump up and down.

Yamato's face showed how much he enjoyed it. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open as he let out hard breaths for every move the copy ninja made with his hand.

Kakashi was still on all four on top of the man, and while his hand was pumping the other man's member he leaned forwards with his face to kiss him. Yamato answered the kiss warmly and he lifted his hands to run them through the tousled silver hair.  
The copy ninja kissed to the left of his mouth, up over his cheekbone and down over the side of his face untill he had reached the ear. He nibbled and bit a little on the earlob.

"Are you sure that you want this?" He whispered, a little insecure. He wanted to make sure that everything was alright.

The man nodded, Kakashi could feel it.

"Are you... Nervous, senpai?"

Yamato was actually _teasing_ him?

"No, it's not that. I thought that you were afraid, that this was just something that you did..."

"You can feel me. How can you honestly believe that I don't want this? I want you, and you know it... So much..."

Kakashi silented him with a deep kiss.  
He moved, started to kiss down and down over his chest and stomach. He was sure now. They both wanted each other.

The man sucked on a few places, left marks here and there, and he could feel Yamato groan in pleasure as he kept moving down and down.  
He pulled out his hand from the other man's boxers and started to take them of using his both hands.  
His partner was completely naked now.

Yamato almost screamed when Kakashi took him in his mouth, licking and sucking. The moan made the silver haired man even more eager, and he continued to go up and down with his head.  
Yamato grew in his mouth and his breaths turned into small moans for every time the other man went up with his head.

Kakashi continued for minutes, and he could feel and hear that the other man enjoyed every second of it. He used his hand and his mouth in different ways, grabbed his hips at the same time and took it deep. After a while he looked up, and suddenly Yamato was sitting. He forced the silver haired man to stand on his knees, and in a second he had both his hands on the boxers waistband, ready to pull them down.

Kakashi moaned when his boxers were removed and replaced by a pair of warm hands, stroking all over his waist, hips, ass, upper tighs and his rock hard muscle.

He was inside his mouth. The man licked and sucked, just like he had done seconds ago. It felt wonderful.

But Kakashi couldn't stand it. He wanted the man for real now.

He laid a friendly hand on his kohai's shoulder and the man let go of his member. He pushed the man back, mildly, and laid himself betweet his legs.  
Skin against skin, sweat against sweat. It was awfully hot, but none of them cared. They were too aroused to even notice.

Kakashi lowered one hand and stroke it down over Yamato's tigh, he felt down and down, over his ass, down even more... He found his entrance and put one finger gently on it, pushing a little.  
The younger man moaned nodded against him, showing that he wanted more. The silver haired man continued and put one more finger there, pushing some more.  
The fingers were both inside him.  
With the third finger he made Yamato's whole body shiver with lust, and he knew that they both couldn't stand it much longer.

They simply had to. It was logic.

"Are you ready?" Kakashi whispered.

"Y-yes... Please..."

"Now who's nervous?" He teased back, happy to get revenge. At the same time he pushed his fingers deeper inside the brown haired man.  
Yamato smiled as he tried to breath normally.

The fingers were gone but something else was pushing against his entrance now. Yamato knew what it was, and after a second thrust from the man on top of him, he gave in.

"Damn it, Tenz... You feel so good..." Kakashi groaned as he pushed himself in more and more, slowly and gentle. They were face to face and he could see how the man in front of him became more and more tense. "Relax... Remember to relax..." He whispered as a reminder.

Yamato took a deep breath and tried to calm down. His heart was beating fast and his body wasn't relaxed at all. He tried more and more, and finally he could relax his shoulders and muscles in the rest of his body.

"I'm okay..." he whispered back, and their lips met in a passionate kiss while Kakashi thrusted against him.

In and out, pumping harder and harder. Yamato was still tense and not used to it, it hurt but at the same time it felt good. Better and better the more he relaxed, and when Kakashi thrusted against him with all his powers they both moaned at the same time.

The speed increased.  
It felt good now.  
More than good.

When Kakashi hit the sensitive spot inside him, the brown haired man screamed and put his hands on his lovers back, clawing down and down, leaving red marks. It made Kakashi press his body even closer.

Faster, faster.

They were both on the edge, so close.

A kiss.

Back and forth. Hitting the perfect spot, making them groan in pleasure. They kept moving for minutes, faster and faster.

The copy ninja could feel his muscle getting even harder, almost ready, and he knew that the man under him was just about to come too.

Just a little more...

"Aah... ah..."

A little more...

"Please... Senpa-ai..."

"Teenzou..."

With one final breath, one final thrust and one final moan that pretty much classified as a scream, Tamatos body started to shake under him and Kakashi himself was just a second after. They pressed their bodies together as they both flexed every muscle in their entire bodies.

Kakashi was sure. He had never done it like that before.  
Sex, right, but this was different. They _made love_. And it was for real.

In the explosion of sweat, skin, hair, hands, blankets and pillows he could almost see colours. They floated in front of his eyes and didn't move away until his body was relaxed and peaceful again.

"Ah, Kakashi... That was so good..." Yamato whispered as he tried to regain his breaths. Kakashi rolled off him and laid back on his side instead, blinking and breathing hard.  
They both needed a few seconds to calm down.

"It was" Kakashi answered a few seconds later, still a little shaked.

The brown haired man rolled over on his side and watched him a little suspicius, but with something warm in his eyes that spread all over Kakashi's body when he looked at him.

"You're even more handsome now" the man said, rubbed the back of his head and blushed. He reached for his boxers that were laying on the floor beside the bed. The white haired man reached for his pair too, dressed himself and laid back on the bed again, waiting for his kohai.  
When he felt the heat from Yamato's body beside his again, he relaxed and wrapped his arms around the man, placing a kiss on his forehead.  
Kakashi was already laying on his side and now the wood ninja tilted over so he was doing it too.

They looked at each other again and Yamato closed his eyes.

"Can we just lay here for a while?" He whispered.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing" Kakashi answered with a pleased smile on his face.

He moved even closer to the wood ninja, tightened his grip around him and buried his face in the short brown hair, ingrained his scent. It didn't even take a minute until they both had fallen asleep on top of the blanket and only wearing boxers, cuddling in each others arms.

* * *

_Mah, this was the first time that I actually 'finished' their business, hehe. Tell me what you think! The next chapter will probably be the last one._


	10. Chapter 10

From a start he couldn't recognize the bed he was laying in or the roof he was staring at, but after a few seconds he started to remember.  
A warm feeling flew up in his gut.  
This was the bed he had been dreaming of waking up in for months, even years, and now it was reality.

With a twitch he sat up and looked around in the small room. The sun was shining in through the window and it enlightened the book shelf, the wardrobe, the lamp, the door to the kitchen, the door to the bathroom and of course the bed. It was pretty much the only furniture the man was owning.

Yamato yawned and started to search for his clothes, but the only thing he found was his socks and face protector, his undershirt and his jounin sweater. Where were the pants?

He sighed and jumped off the bed to get dressed. As soon as he was wearing everything he went to the door and opened it, prepared to go, but he stopped before he got any further.  
Voices. Two men were talking out there.  
He left the door slightly opened and stood as close to the entrance as he could, trying to figure who it was out there.  
The first voice wasn't hard to recognize, it was Kakashi-senpai himself. But the other one... It was darker and grumpy, but still friendly...

A warm cloud of relief filled his stomach. It was Pakkun.

"So you finally made it." Pakkuns voice chuckled.

"Did what?" The copy ninja answered, and Yamato could hear how he was slamming with something. After all, they were in the kitchen. The man was actually making something to eat? Wow.

"Got him in your bed!"

His body froze.

No.

That couldn't be the case.

"Hm, you mean that."

Really?

Was that all that mattered to him?

Suddenly, the wood ninja felt empty. The wonderful feeling from earlier was gone in a second.

How could he be that naive?

"It's not like that."

Pakkun laughed, "I know, I'm just teasing you. You know, dogs can feel things that humans can't. I know you better than anyone. Also, I'm a ninja dog which means I can sense things even better than other dogs. Come on Kakashi, you've wanted him for so long. Why screw it up now when you've got the chance?"

"Who said anything about screwing up?"

Wait, did he actually mean what he was saying?

Maybe it was more than just sex.  
Just maybe.

He could hear Kakashi sigh out there. "I don't know what to do, but I want to do the right thing. It was just one night, but I've never felt like this before. Maah, it sounds so cheesy but I just can't take my eyes or hands off him."

"Geez, when did you turn all soft and cozy?"

"Ah, I'm not soft. "

"You're standing here, taking love advises from a dog. Even I can tell that you're sold on that man."

"You're not just 'a dog' Pakkun."

"I know, I know... And you're not just a shinobi, Kakashi. You're a human too. You do have feelings, you're just not good at showing them."

"Maah... I guess you're right. As usual. Thanks for the talk."

"No problem."

He could hear sounds from the kitchen again, a loud thud that Pakkun probably caused when he jumped out from the window, out on the grass.

And footsteps. Louder and louder, they came closer...

Shit.

Yamato jumped back on the bed and leaned forward to fix his sock. It was the best he could to.

The door swung open and when he looked up he was met by a a wide, typical Kakashi-smile.

His clothing explained everything. The man was only wearing a pair of black pants. He could see the waistband of the boxers stick up, but except for that he was fully exposed. No mask, no forehead protector, no shirt, no jounin-vest and so on.

"I made some food" he said, still smiling.

Yamato couldn't help but stare on the muscular but still slim body in front of him. Pale in the sunlight, and so goddamn beautiful.

"Hey?"

The sound of his voice again took him back to reality.

"I-I'd love to, but you know... What's the clock?"

Kakashi looked a little surprised and took a few steps forward to stare at the clock that was hanging above the bed. The wood ninja hadn't noticed it.

"Half past eleven?"

"You see..." Yamato scratched the back of his head as he started to blush a little, "you and I... We made a promise..."

The silver haired man moved closer to him with a seductive look in his eyes. "Is that so, Yamato-_kohai_? And what is that promise?"

His body almost melted because of those eyes. Even the sharingan.

"No, you see..."

"Really... I know something I want to see..."

A soft kiss was placed on his cheek.

"I'd like to stay but... You and I promised, yesterday... We're going to train Naruto today."

Kakashi's body froze. For a second he just stood still, searching in his memory and when he finally realized what the brunette was talking about, his whole body shivered.

"Shit."

Yamato watched his senpai as the man flew out from the bedroom and in to the kitchen, slamming with something that sounded like a frying-pan and plates. In a second he were back, opening the door to the wardrobe and throwing out a blue sweater.

"You're wearing my pants, right?" Yamato said as he smiled to the stressed man.

Kakashi looked down on his legs.

"Shit shit shit"

That was it. The brunette started to laugh loudly and he couldn't help himself. It only got worse when the copy ninja turned around and started at him confused and grumpy.

"What?!"

"You're just..." Yamato wiped tears from his cheeks, "I've... I've never seen you so stressed..."

The man just muttered and threw a pair of blue jounin pants in his face, then he stormed out in the kitchen again.  
The wood ninja giggled and put on the trousers calmly. He left the room to join his senpai out in the kitchen.

"Here, have this! We'll eat on our way"

Kakashi gave him a cup with a foil cover, it was probably ramen but he didn't mind. The food the man had been cooking earlier was probably all the way down in the garbage-can now which of course was a shame, but the copy ninja's cooking had never been impressive, so maybe it was best that way.

"Thanks" he murmured as he received the cup and continued to watch his senpai rambling around, getting fully dressed and eating food at the same time. He had to admit that it was pretty entertaining.

After a few minutes, they were both done. Kakashi was dressed and Yamato had eaten half of the ramen, but he saved the rest of it to the field where they were going to train. He knew that it was going to be exhausting for him, but now when he had this man on his side it didn't feel as usual. He felt stronger. He knew he could do it.

"Ready to go?"

Yamato nodded, but something was nagging inside his head. He lifted one hand and laid it on the copy ninja's shoulder.

"Hey, there's something I need to ask you about..."

"Uh? What?"

He didn't look surprised tho. They both knew that it had to come out.

"Us... I mean, you and me. Is this something we should forget about?"

He almost dropped the cup to the floor.  
Faster than the sound, Kakashi had moved up to him and wrapped his warm arms around him. The embrace made his stomach twist and heart pound faster, and the wonderful feeling from before started to come back.

This is how he wanted it to be. Forever. Just the two of them and their arms around each other.

"Tenzou-"

"It's Yamato."

"Fine, Yamato."

"Good senpai..." he whispered with a smile on his face. "I don't want to forget. But if that's what's necessary then I'll do it."

The silver haired man sighed. "No, that's not what's necessary. This will work. We'll just have to keep a low profile. After all, I'm going to sleep next to you for a couple of days now. Naruto won't notice..."

"S-senpai!"

Yamato pushed him away, embarrassed by the thought. His partner just laughed and took a step closer again. He had a dirty smile on his face again, and his eyes were glowing. It was absurd but hot in the same way. Like everything else that had to do with the famous copy ninja, sharingan no Kakashi.

A finger under his chin raised his head up and they were united in a short, soft, friendly and frustrating seductive kiss.

"When this is over I'll buy you a real lunch" Yamato said as he walked out from the apartment.

Kakashi locked the door behind them.

"Sounds good to me, _Tenzou_."

* * *

_And sooo the story came to an end! Thank you all for reading, supporting, helping... Lots and lots of love to you all. You see, this was my second fanfic. It's not wonderful, but it'll do for now. I'm so happy that you've read the whole thing from the beginning to the end. Thanks for the favs and the reviews, you're all wonderful. _  
_KakaYama on forever! ❤_


End file.
